Infiltration of the French Ministry of Magic
There was an infiltration of the Ministry of Magic in 1927, during the height of the Global wizarding war. Newton Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein snuck inside the Ministry in order to discover the real identity of Credence Barebone. History Background information When Gellert Grindelwald began rallying his supporters, Newton Scamander came to the conclusion that he should go with Porpentina Goldstein to the French Ministry of Magic to find a box, which would tell them who Credence Barebone really was. Infiltration Sneaking in Newt and Tina waited outside the Ministry in the Place de Furstemberg near the Wallace fountain entrance. Due to the British Ministry's travel ban and illegal use of Portkey to France, Newt was wanted and he could not just walk into the ministry headquarters. In order to get there without being recognised, the Magizoologist drank Polyjuice Potion with the hair of Theseus Scamander, British Auror and Newt's older brother. This allowed Newt to temporarily take form of Theseus. Pursuit Shortly after getting by visitor's entrance they were spotted by Theseus, who was there in a delegation, including Leta Lestrange and Torquil Travers, due to the rumours of Newt's potential trip and to stop Grindelwald. Then, in the next room Newt was reverted back to his form, because Polyjuice stopped working. Unfortunately, they were chased by Theseus. Theseus tried to attack them, but Tina reacted more quickly, striking him with a nonverbal Stunning Spell and tying him up to a chair, remarking that he needed to control his temper. Overjoyed, Newt claimed that might have been the best moment of his life. Records Room Looking to access the entrance to the Records Room, Newt and Tina introduced themselves to Melusine, the Ministry of Magic employee, as Theseus and Leta. In the Records Room, they were looking for Lestrange family box, but they were interupted by Leta, who was searching for her family box too. Leta discovered that the box was taken to the Lestrange Mausoleum on Pere Lachaise Cemetery. She also saw Pickett, Newt's Bowtruckle on record tower, behind which Newt and Tina were hiding. She covered them by using Circumrota spell on tower. Escape Newt, Tina and Leta wanted to leave, but they did not know that since Leta entered the room, they were all watched by Melusine, who figured out that Newt and Tina had lied about their identity. She cornered them all with Matagots, creatures responsible for defending the French ministry. Newt told them that if they did not fight the Matagots they wouldn't hurt them. Leta had already stunned one, causing it to multiply. When a hoard of angry Matagots began to chase them, Leta used Reverte spell on record towers in order to flee from pursuing Matagots. Newt sent both women into his magical suitcase and got out the Zouwu, the Chinese beast, which escaped from Circus Arcanus' show and which Newt catched one day ago. Zouwus were incredibly fast and powerful, capable of travelling 1,000 miles in a day. Scamander used Ascendio spell on record towers to escape. After the fight he teleported away to the Père-Lachaise. Aftermath Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein, and Leta Lestrange head to the Lestrange Mausoleum, where they crossed paths with wizard Yusuf Kama, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Maledictus Nagini and No-Maj Jacob Kowalski. Leta stopped Yusuf, her half-brother, from killing Credence, her supposed other half-brother, Corvus Lestrange. After finding and summoning a box she confessed to accidentally causing the death of his infant brother, proving Corvus and Credence were not the same person and that she had no idea who Credence actually was. To the surprise of all the doors to the next chamber opened. Newt realised that moving the box to the mausoleum is a bait to lure them to Grindelwald's rally. They witnessed a rousing speech and a vision of World War II. When Theseus arrived with the Auror squadron, and one of Grindelwald followers was killed by Cassius Bell, Grindelwald sent back his followers to spread the word and began a fight. He conjured a protective shield of blue flames to divide friend or foe. Newt and Tina was powerless to stop Grindelwald from collecting Credence and Queenie Goldstein, Tina's sister to his forces. When Grindelwald attacked both Scamander brothers, Leta stopped him and destroyed Grindelwald's skull-hookah, buying Newt, Tina, Theseus, Yusuf, Jacob and Nagini time to escape. Before Disapparition Grindelwald threatened Paris with Fiendfyre. After apparating from the mausoleum directly to the cemetery, Nicolas Flamel had arrived and Newt, Tina, Theseus and Yusuf created General Counter-Spell to withdraw the deadly fire back to the Lestrange Mausoleum where it ends. Newt also found his Niffler who sneaked out of the suitcase during the Grindelwald's speech and stole from him his pendant, which protected Grindelwald by direct interference from Albus Dumbledore. After the events in Paris, Newt and others travelled to Hogwarts where he gave him the pendant to officially join the fight against the Dark Wizard. Appearances * Notes and references ru:Проникновение в Министерство магии Франции Category:French Ministry of Magic Category:Infiltrations